No Happy Ending
by DaunLumud
Summary: Iceland mencintai kakaknya lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apakah Norway juga begitu?


Suatu malam yang terang oleh sinar sang bulan, dua saudara yang saling mencintai satu sama lain itu, sedang memadu cinta mereka. Layaknya kekasih lain yang sedang kasmaran.

Barang-barang yang berada di dalam kamar Norway-lah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka di atas ranjang. Seperti biasa, Iceland membiarkan kakaknya menguasai dirinya, sepenuhnya.

"Nnnnh…" Iceland mengerang pelan ketika kakaknya meremas miliknya di balik resleting celananya. Norway memandang wajah adiknya yang memerah sejenak. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir adiknya. Kecupan itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas ketika Iceland membalas ciuman yang diberikan Norway. Tanpa harus diberi aba-aba, Iceland membuka mulutnya tanpa sedetik pun lepas dari ciuman yang membara itu. Lidah Norway pun dengan bebasnya menjelajahi mulut Iceland, membuatnya sesekali mengerang. Kecupan itu berlangsung cukup lama untuk kedua insan yang membutuhkan oksigen.

Norway membebaskan Iceland dari ciumannya yang memabukkan. Ia menciumi pipi Iceland, matanya, pipinya lagi, lalu turun ke tengkuknya dan membuat beberapa _kiss mark_ disana. Iceland kembali mengerang. Norway menciumi tonjolan di dada Iceland dan memainkan yang lain, membuat Iceland lagi-lagi mengerang kenikmatan.

Malam semakin larut. Tindakan dua saudara itu malah semakin menjadi. Tiga jari Norway sudah berada di lubang milik Iceland. Air mata Iceland pun sudah membasahi wajahnya. Jari Norway membuat gerakan zig-zag yang membuat wajah Iceland semakin basah. Norway bermain dalam lubang Iceland cukup lama. Lalu ia menarik jari-jarinya dan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Iceland.

"Aaaaaakkh!" Iceland mengerang dengan keras. Tubuhnya sempat terlunjak saat milik Norway membuka lubang kecil Iceland dengan paksa. Norway masuk ke dalam Iceland dengan dalam. Merasa belum menemukan titik yang ia cari, ia masuk lebih dalam dan membuat Iceland mengerang lebih keras. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, erangan Iceland seiringan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Iceland.

"Hhhhhhh….Aaaaak… Aahnn…" erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulur Iceland. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebanding dengan kenikmatannya. Norway pun menemukan titik itu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan di ujung milik Iceland. Di dalam tubuh Iceland, cairan itu keluar selang tak beberapa lama. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Lalu Norway menarik miliknya keluar. Iceland mengerang pelan.

Norway kembali menjilat air mata adiknya dan kembali mencium bibir adiknya dengan lembut. Iceland sudah kehabisan tenaga setelah apa yang mereka lakukan. Lalu Norway berbaring di samping adiknya dan memeluk adiknya dengan lembut. Mereka pun terlelap di malam yang panjang itu.

….

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka melakukan hubungan fisik terakhir mereka. Norway selalu pulang larut malam dan kelihatan lelah setelah seharian bekerja. Iceland mulai khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Maka, keesokan harinya, ia berniat untuk menjemput Norway selesai dari rapat dengan Negara lain.

Iceland menunggu di luar gedung, ketika para wakil dari masing-masing Negara keluar. Karena Iceland tak kunjung melihat sosok kakaknya, ia pun bertanya pada Denmark.

"Aanu," Denmark menoleh ke arah Iceland. "Apa kau tahu dimana Norway?"

"Dia tak datang ke rapat hari ini," ujar Denmark.

"O, terima kasih," ucap Iceland dengan sedih. Denmark pun pergi. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan khawatir, ia berjalan pulang. Dia tak tahu lagi kemana biasanya kakaknya pergi. Sesampainya di rumah, ia mendengar suara yang samar dari arah kamar Norway. _Kakak sudah pulang…._ Pikir Iceland. _Orang seram yang tadi kuajak bicara ternyata bohong…_

Dengan senang ia melangkahkan kaki kearah datangnya suara. Pintu kamar Norway tak tertutup rapat. Tapi ia sedang tak sendirian. Iceland melihat baju Norway sudah berserakan di lantai bersama beberapa pasang pakaian orang yang tak ia kenal. Dari pantulan kaca, ia bisa melihat Norway sedang bersama Prusia, melakukan hubungan fisik.

Iceland terpaku. Tubuhnya serasa sehabis dialiri oleh listrik. Dia memang tahu bahwa kakaknya pernah berhubungan dengan Negara lain sebelum bertemu dengan Iceland. Tapi ekspresi Norway yang terpantul di kaca-lah yang membuat hatinya terluka. Norway tak pernah menunjukan wajah itu saat bersamanya. Ribuan kata cinta yang Norway katakan, sentuhannya dimalam hari, dan waktu yang mereka jalani bersama selama ini, tak pernah Norway menunjukan wajah penuh kebahagiaan seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

Iceland menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa arah. Salju yang mulai turun, tak berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Iceland meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di tempat jantungnya berdetak dan mencengkram baju yang menghalanginya. Lalu ia melihat anak anjing dalam kotak kardus yang menggigil. Anjing itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Iceland. Ia menghampiri anjing itu, "tak ada yang menginginkan dirimu, ya?" gumam Iceland sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

GUK! Seru anjing itu, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Iceland.

Mata Iceland membelalak selama sedetik, kemudian ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kenapa rasa nyeri di dadaku tak kunjung menghilang?" rintih Iceland, air mata membasahi wajahnya. _Aku merasa bodoh sekali…_ pikir Iceland.

GUK! GUK! Gonggong anjing kecil di dalam box. Iceland menatapnya. Anjing itu menjilati wajah Iceland yang berlinangan air mata. Lalu anjing itu tersenyum sambil kembali menggongong. Iceland terbelalak sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum sedih kepada anjing itu. Ia mengelus kepala anjing kecil itu. "Kau kuat, ya, anjing kecil," ucapnya. Iceland mengeluarkan anjing kecil itu dan memeluknya di dadanya dengan lembut.

…..

Iceland kembali ke rumah dimana ia melihat Norway sedang bersama Prussia. Bau yang tidak asing setelah berhubungan menjadi bagian dari oksigen di dalam kamar Norway. Norway sudah tertidur lelap di kasurnya. Ia menghampiri kakaknya. Duduk di pinggiran kasur, menatap punggung kakaknya. Ia tersenyum sedih melihat kakaknya. _Inikah sebabnya kau selalu pulang dan langsung tertidur? _Pikir Iceland.

Iceland menyusup ke dalam selimut dan menempel di punggung kakaknya."_Eg elska Þig_…" bisik Iceland kepada Norway. Lalu ia tertidur sembari menangis. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh kakaknya sekali lagi.

….

Iceland merasakan sengatan matahari menyilaukan matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Iceland mencoba membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan.

"_Good morning_, Iceland," ucap Norway kepada Iceland. Norway sedang mengenakan pakaian untuk bekerja hari ini. Iceland memiringkan badannya sembari meringkuk. Dia tak mau menatap Norway, untuk sementara waktu-ia tahu pertahannya agar tidak menangis akan langsung rubuh-ia memilih untuk diam. Norway menatap Iceland yang tidak biasanya membalas ucapannya-ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Icela-"

"_Did you love me_?" Iceland memotong ucapan Norway.

Keheningan mengerubungi keduanya. Waktu berjalan lambat bagi mereka. Iceland mencoba menahan perasaan malunya dan Norway masih tak menjawab. Detik demi detik berlalu, Iceland berharap bahwa Norway akan mengatakan "Ya". Namun, keheningan ini mengikis harapannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan sedikit cemas, Iceland menatap Norway. Detik itu juga, Norway sadar dari keheningannya dan kembali merapikan seragamnya. Sembari ia berkata, "pertanyaanmu konyol."

…..

"Iceland! Darimana saja kau?" seru Norway ketika melihat Iceland masuk ke kamarnya. Walau Norway kelihatan khawatir, aroma setelah apa yang dilakukan Norway dengan Prussia tetap tercium—ia mengenal aroma ini.

"Norway…" Iceland ragu hendak mengatakannya. Norway mengubah posisi relaksnya menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur untuk menatap adik kecilnya. "Apa?" Tanya Norway. Iceland menatap anjing kecil dipelukannya. Lalu ia kembali menatap kakaknya, "Aku ingin berpisah denganmu," ucap Iceland dengan mantap.

Norway terbelalak dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Iceland mencoba menghitung detik demi detik—hingga hitungannya yang ke 224 norway masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Iceland takkan menunggu lebih lama, ia pun menjawab pertanyaan yang tak diucapkan Norway, "Aku sudah cukup lama berada dalam lindunganmu. Aku ingin bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu, Norway." Ucap Iceland dengan wajah datar-ia tak ingin kalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Wajah Norway terlihat panik-ia buru-buru mencegah adiknya, "apa karena jawabanku waktu itu? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Iceland menundukkan kepalanya, Norway sedikitnya benar, Iceland memang marah ketika Norway tidak menganggap serius pertanyaannya. Namun, ia tak mau berlama-lama lagi. Iceland melangkah mendekati Norway, ia mengecup kening Norway dengan lembut. Tangan Norway hendak menarik lengan Iceland-mencegahnya pergi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. "_Bye_, Norway," bisik Iceland di kening Norway.

Norway menatap adiknya melangkah pergi dari kamarnya. Ia mendengarkan Iceland yang sedang mengambil barang-barang miliknya, beberapa kali ia mendengar suara gongggongan anjing kecil yang memecahkan keheningan. Norway tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia tak kuasa menahan kepergian Iceland. Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi.

Iceland terlihat di pintu kamar Iceland, ia sudah membawa koper besar dan anjing kecil yang masih dipelukannya. "Terima kasih untuk yang selama ini, Aniki…" suara Iceland berubah menjadi bisikan kecil ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. Lalu ia menutup pintu dan meninggalkan rumah.

Norway membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Kedua lengannya menutupi matanya. _Kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini?_ Pikir Norway dalam hati. Ia mengingat-ingat ketika Iceland mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia tak dapat menahan lagi sakit yang menusuk dadanya, membuat air matanya jatuh. Kasur yang sering ia pikir kecil, kini terasa sangat luas dan dingin. Malam dimana kedua orang yang saling mencintai harus berpisah, adalah hari terburuk di dunia.

"_Good bye, little bro_…" bisik Norway kepada angin.


End file.
